


White Peacocks

by DJBeepBoop



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: EWE, M/M, along w the boys of course, and she should get a happy ever after!, narcissa is firmly in the deserved better category, slice of life ig?, this is a whole NEW epilogue babey, this is me saying fuck you jkr we dont support naming kids after pieces of shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 20:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20431778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJBeepBoop/pseuds/DJBeepBoop
Summary: The renovation of the east wing was finally complete, lunch with Madame Zabini over, and Narcissa finally had a few hours to sit down with a book, with no more obligations to meet for the day. That is, until the unwelcome guest becomes a further nuisance. ah well, she'll send her sons to deal with that.or: i wrote a drarry epilogue as a fuck you to jkr





	White Peacocks

Narcissa sat down on one of the plush sofas she had placed in the library during her renovations. She moved her legs to lie next to her on the seat, and leant her elbow on the arm. Her cup of tea was gently steaming on the end table to her side, and the only sound was her turning the pages of the book rested in her lap, and the quiet bustlings of Poppi, one of her most treasured house elves, somewhere behind her.

After a long moment, letting her eyes linger on the last word of her chapter, she raised her gaze to the window she was facing. A small smile curled its way onto her lips as she remembered the task she had set her son and his husband on this morning. A white peacock had sprung from seemingly nowhere the day before - years after she had relocated the flock, as if Lucius was trying to imprint just one last remnant of himself on his former house from beyond the grave.

She was sure they wouldn’t be done with their task any time soon, and Narcissa found herself pressing a hand over her mouth to cover her ever growing smile at the memory of the pure despair in her son’s eyes when she allocated the task, but then quickly lowered her arm to her side again, letting the empty walls see her face (at Harry’s recommendation, she had started seeing a mind healer, about the war and the dark lord but also Lucius, and her upbringing, and she was trying to relinquish the small habits Harry caught onto and gently talked to her about).

What she thought was around an hour after her attention returned to her book (although she never had that good of a grip on time when reading), there was a thundering of what she identified as her son’s angry footsteps down the hall. The door swung open, and Draco was soon sprawled over one of the accenting loveseats. 

His hair was an absolute mess. There were white feathers in it, as well as poking through his clothes, and there were several rips in his shirt. He couldn’t have been hurt too badly, if at all, or she would have heard of it sooner. 

“That thing was evil,” He groaned, arm thrown over his face. Harry pushed his feet off the arm of the loveseat to perch there. 

“It was,” he said, as a form of greeting, which he got a quick look for, prompting him to continue “Good afternoon, Narcissa,” (that was something Narcissa was working on in return, the poor boy’s etiquette skills).

“Hello, boys. That was fast, I trust you were successful?” 

“Barely,” they both said at the same time, to which she huffed with laughter. 

“I swear, Mother, Father is haunting us from beyond the grave in the form of that damned peacock. It attacked Harry first, you know, went right for his eyes,” 

Narcissa smiled fondly at Draco before sending her searching gaze to her other son. Harry looked slightly worse for wear, and definitely ruffled, sporting the same slashes of clothing as his husband, but he smiled reassuringly and Narcissa knew that if he did get hurt Draco would have taken him to Salli, their medical elf, before coming here. 

They sat in a content quiet for a while, Narcissa returning to her book while Harry helped Draco pick the feathers off him, and repair his appearance. 

“Oh, Narcissa, that reminds me. For the new baby Malfoy-Potter, we were thinking Sev-” 

Narcissa’s contented smile did not falter as she interrupted, “No.”

**Author's Note:**

> my sister asked me to write this after we had a discussion about who would stop harry from naming his kid albus severus. i'm of the opinion Draco would never allow it, but Narcissa would be scandalised, wouldn't she


End file.
